Live on the SENN Channel
by Dreamwind1
Summary: Jim's POV during 'The SENN Channel Presents.' Jim begins to find some interesting videos anonymously sent to his email showing his First Officer in moments of intense privacy. SLASH! K/S, SPIRK
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Live on the SENN Channel…****  
><strong>**Prequel:** The SENN Channel Presents...

**Universe/Series:** ST XI  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Genres:<strong> Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock Slash  
><strong>Story Type:<strong> Erotica, First Time  
><strong>Trope:<strong> bottom!Kirk  
><strong>Universe:<strong> ST:XI Abrams Universe  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Kink, UST, soloM, voyeurism  
><strong>Completed:<strong> No

**Word Count:** 6,345  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jim's POV during 'The SENN Channel Presents.' Jim begins to find some interesting videos anonymously sent to his email showing his First Officer in moments of intense privacy. 

**Chapter 1****  
><strong>

Jim stretched his arms up over his head, letting out a gusty sigh as his back popped. It had been a long day and an even longer mission. 'Fleet HQ had had them doing generic milk runs for nearly two years now, admittedly most of those 'milk runs' had been to help the remaining Vulcans set up their new colony. Now that was all done and Starfleet had finally approved the Enterprise for a five year mission to explore new worlds. Of course as his luck went their first mission went down hill fast. They had found a Class M planet that was rich in essential metals and crystals and had no signs of sentient life. The Science Department had gone into orgasmic fits at the data the sensors were picking up, so of course Jim had approved a team to be beamed down to check it out. He had wanted to go down as well but had been waylaid by Scotty who had wanted to have Jim finish the last of the coding on their super special secret project. Not that it was much of a secret. Those didn't last long on the Enterprise.

So, instead of beaming down to the tropical paradise planet with Spock he had been stuck in a cramped little office with a grease stained Scotsman who smelled strongly of his hidden spirits. He cared for Scotty dearly. They had gone through a lot together in the years since meeting on Delta Vega, but Jim would have much rather been with his sexy Vulcan First Officer, prancing (not that Jim would admit to prancing) through the alien flora. Still, he had a good time finishing the project and even now Scotty was setting it up in Jim's cabin. Jim would have two weeks to test and de-bug it before they made it available ship wide.

Jim wasn't all that sure he would be using it tonight though. After Spock had come back from the away mission bruised and bloodied from some incident in the ruins of what appeared to be a temple, he had been stolen away to sickbay by Bones, who despite evidence to the contrary, had gone into protective lioness mode upon seeing the unconscious Vulcan. It was hardly the worst Spock had ever been injured, but any time a Vulcan hit their head hard enough to be unconscious was a concern. Even Jim knew that much. There was one tiny silver lining to Spock getting injured and that was the proof that Bones did in fact like Spock, not that he would ever let Spock know that. Well, Jim considered as he made his way to sick bay, there was a second thing and that was that as long as Spock was unconscious Jim could hold his hand with impunity.

"Hey, Scotty," Jim called out. "What're you doing here? Didn't electrocute yourself again, did ya?"

Scotty cursed at him in a mish mash of Gallic, or at least Jim assumed he was being cursed at. He didn't speak Crazy Scottish but he was good at picking up meaning by tone and body language. A few years hitting on aliens in random bars made it a necessity to learn to read body language.

"I didna get but a wee spark."

Jim looked Scotty over, picking up on the bit of nervous tension he seemed to be trying to hide. A slow grin began to stretch over Jim's face. "Uh huh...Well, then you best be trying to keep in mind that Nurse Chapel won't be willing to keep kissing your boo-boos if she begins to think your only getting hurt to see her."

Scotty blushed so red his face and neck matched the color of his uniform. Muttering more curses, and something about sandwiches, he stomped down the hall and turned the corner, where he waited until he heard his Captain chuckle and the sickbay doors open and close. Smiling devilishly, something that would likely surprise the crew, he drew a small palm sized PADD from his pocket and tossing it lightly in his palm. It was time to get back to work. There was a good deal of plotting and planning that would go to waste if he didn't finished setting up the Captain's Quarters.

It didn't take long to pick up the box of equipment he had hidden in a closet just up the hall from the Captain's cabin. The walk was a quick one after that and fortunately he didn't bump into anyone who might ask questions about why he was carrying quite so much equipment into the Captain's quarters. He this was going to be pulled off successfully then there needed to be no one who could clue Jim or Commander Spock in on it. If they knew then it would all be for nothing and the both of them would go back to pretending they weren't wanting the other to ask 'em to go a walking out.

The Captain's room was, as always, a neat pigsty. The area meant for work was so clean and tidy, was all in perfect order with everything in a specific place that it actually grated against the Scots nerves. The bedroom area was a mess, cloths piled on the floor, books (real paper books!) where overflowing from the nightstand and the small bookcase against the far wall. It made Scotty chuckle to see. It seemed to just reinforce his growing knowledge of Jim. He was always so focused and serious while on duty but the moment he was out of site of the crew and off duty the kid knew how to let loose and have fun. Curiosity peaked about what kind of books the Captain read in his spare time, Scotty set his tools and the boxes of parts aside and walked into the small bedroom nook.

The top shelf of the bookshelf held what looked like several leather bound books. Scotty walked over to them in order to look over the spines. There were a couple that showed their age, the leather of the spine worn at the corners and some of the gilding for the titles starting to rub off. Still it was an impressive collection. One of the most elaborately decorated spines drew his attention and Scotty was not very surprised to see it was The Arabian Nights translated by Sir Richard F. Burton. Next to it was Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Other Stories by Lewis Carroll, The Complete Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Seven Novels of Jules Verne, The Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde, The Seven Novels of H.G. Wells, The Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad and Bram Stoker's Dracula.

The next shelf down, Scotty saw, held a mixture of paperbacks, their spines creased from years of reading. Nestled there between them were a couple framed photos. Scotty noticed a picture of Jim with a wide smile, his arm slung over Dr. McCoy's shoulder and pulling the man down and into his side while McCoy glared up at his oblivious friend and fellow cadet. The bright red of their cadet uniforms seemed utterly alien on the two men. Scotty couldn't picture either man as a wet-behind-the-ears cadet. A second photo showed Jim in his cadet dress uniform standing alongside a brunette man in a black tux and a lovely young lass in a white wedding dress. The three looked quite happy, although there was a hint of envy in Jim's eyes when Scotty looked closer. The third picture was of the Enterprise Bridge Crew. Scotty in fact had the same picture tapped to his office wall down in Engineering. It was one of his favorites in fact. All of them there on the lawn smiling under the bright California sun after completing their first year on duty aboard their fair lady.

Smiling Scotty looked away from the photos and back to the paperbacks that shared that shelf and the two beneath it. He recognized some of the books, more classics that had been reprinted countless times since they were first published. But then there were also a large number of books from the late 20th and early 21st century there as well. What looked to be the entire set of The Vampire Chronicle novels by Anne Rice was there alongside a trilogy of books by Aliette De Bodard; Servant of the Underworld, Harbinger of The Storm, and Master of The House of Darts. Next to that was what looked like a series of mystery novels taking place in ancient Egypt by Lauren Haney. There were also several steampunk novels all by Gail Carriger there as well and another series by a woman named Naomi Novik. But it was the last set of books on the bottom row that caught his attention because they were most certainly not the type of novels he was expecting to find in his Captain's bookshelf. All of them appeared to be paranormal romances from the 21st century and alien romances from First Contact to the current stardate! As if that wasn't shocking enough, several of them appeared by homoerotic romances.

Trying not to choke on his own laughter, Scotty stumbled out of Jim's bedroom and back into the sitting area/office where he was supposed to be setting up the game system Jim and he had been working on for the last three months. He needed to get that set up quickly so that he could turn around and hack the security feeds for both the Captain's Quarters and the First Officer's Quarters and standing there reading the covers of the Captain's stash of homoerotic paranormal romances wasn't going to get that done.

**4 Hours Later**

Jim was frustrated. Two years. Two fucking years in space together and it was becoming obvious that Spock was never going to return his feelings. Shit. He had tried being subtle in his flirting but that hadn't worked. He had tried being blatant, but Spock (and everyone else) ignored it as his normal behavior. He had tried flaunting his sexuality in front of him. Hell, he had even tried sneaking in some Vulcan kisses, but nothing! Always, nothing! He was ready to pull his hair.

Jim barked out the password for his cabin and stormed inside. Snagging the stress ball Bones had given him off his desk, Jim began squeezing it. Fuck, this wasn't working. That stupid stress ball did nothing back make him more irritated. Snarling he flung the little red ball across the room, where it bounced off the wall before dropping to the floor. He was too angry to get any really good relaxation from yoga and he couldn't go see Bones. Not again. Not when he left only two hours ago.

Jim sighed and collapsed onto his bed, falling backward to stair up at the cold gray ceiling. He needed to do something physical to work this out of his system, but he couldn't go to the gym with the security team using it for training and yoga wasn't going to be enough to calm him down and help him work off all this frustration and unresolved sexual tension. Jim slid his hands up over his face and ran them back through his hair. Opening his eyes, Jim let his hand drop back to the bed before pushing himself up. Looking out through the doorway into the sitting area, Jim spotted the extra monitor Scotty had installed in his room.

It was a prototype they had been working on together for the rec room. The gaming system wasn't fully debugged yet, but the dancing game on it should be workable enough. They had already download a boatload of old twentieth and twenty-first century music, as well as some more eclectic alien dance music, and programmed it with as many various dance moves as they could find. He could try it and see if it would work to help calm him down.

Glancing down he realized it would probably be best if he changed first. Starfleet issue cloths or not, these pants were not meant for vigorous activity. God, they chaffed something fierce whenever he had to "tactically retreat" from the natives. So definitely not what he should wear to dance in. His red spandex exercise pants were clean though.

Shrugging to himself he went over to the drawers to pull out the pants that Bones was continually teasing him about. Holding them up to look at the slightly shimmery fabric Jim tried not to think about how much Bones ribbed him for even owning them, or the fact that Bones had locked him out of their dorm room in nothing but them (and a little bit of glittery make-up, which Jim was still trying to figure out why Bones had in the first place) their second year at the Academy. Jim chuckled at the memory and tossed the pants onto his bed and began to undress. Thinking about Bones' prank war during their second year as roommates always made him laugh. Not really good for stress relief since it reminded him that he was overdue for Bones to pull one on him, but still amusing enough to lighten his mood a bit.

Glancing back at the red spandex pants Jim began to rethink the idea of trying out the game tonight. While playing the game he and Scotty had been working on would be fun, he couldn't help but feel like Bones was going to walk in at any minute. Every instinct he had was telling him Bones was plotting, that there was a prank in the works. And if there was one thing he didn't want for Bones to catch him in these pants again. Hell, it would be far less embarrassing if Bones just walked in on Jim while he was playing a solo. Bones had seen him masturbate before and wasn't likely to post up pictures of it around the ship.

"Time to access the Spank Bank then…" murmured Jim.

Jim wadded up the red pants and shoved them back in the drawer pulling some dark sweats over top of them. If he saw them again he might be tempted to put them on and try out the game even knowing what Bones would do if he caught Jim at it. Closing the drawer on the pants Jim turned to look over at his bookcase. There was a book on there that he had been saving for a good night alone. It wasn't his oldest book but it was certainly a special one. It had in fact been written only a few years after First Contact and was part of a series of alien romance novels. This one, The Heart of the Desert, had been the hardest to find as it had involved a Human male and a Vulcan male as the lovers, which had been a great bonus in Jim's mind. Of course he knew even before reading it that his mind would change the characters into Spock and him, but that would just make it all the more erotic. He had never met anyone before, human or otherwise, who was as titillatingly handsome as his Vulcan First Officer. As such it had been near impossible to masturbate without imagining Spock was there with him. God, but the one time he had actually decided to have sex with a rather handsome Caitian male he had spent the entire time imagining he was Spock. And he had made sure Jim understood his displeasure about Jim crying out someone else's name upon climax. Bones had delighted in scolding him rather more verbally than necessary while bandaging him up after that incident. Still, as much as he disliked spending two years with only the comfort of his own hands, a part of him hoped it would be worth it. That Spock, like his wily old counterpart, would one day come forward and tell Jim that he desired to form a non-platonic relationship with a goal towards a formal Bonding.

Grinning like a maniac he reached down to the bottom shelf and removed the old paperback. Setting the book down on his bed he went back to the bookshelf and reached behind the other romance novels on the bottom shelf to where he had his favorite sexual aid hidden. The wooden box was made out a lovely Brazilian cherry and had a violet silk lining inside. The whole thing was stunning to the senses, the smooth shape of the wood with the rich color and pattern of the wood grain, contrasted by the sleek glide of the silk inside always tantalized Jim's senses. Holding that box was almost as good as holding the treasure hidden inside.

Setting the box on the bed next to the book, Jim carefully began stripping down before dropping the dirty cloths down the cloths shoot directly into the ships laundry. He had ten hours until his next shift, and while he wanted to get a true eight hour rest after having spent the last few nights near sleepless from the sheer overabundance of paperwork for the new mission, he also wanted to spend some time getting what pleasure he could.

Jim crawled up onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows propped up against the small headboard (although headboard was a bit of an exaggeration as it was really just the cabin wall). He set his book down next to his hip and spread his legs wide, canting his hips a bit until he made himself comfortable. Glancing over at the now open box, Jim reached out a hand and gently stroked the tips of his fingers over the jade appendage resting there. It was smooth beneath his fingers but Jim could also feel the strength in it core and remembered the feel of it in his hands, heavy and strong but smooth as silk and soft as velvet. He had paid a good deal for this particular aid back when he was nothing more than a barhopping mechanic. It had cost nearly his entire paycheck but when he had seen it in the small, dark little shop he had known that he had to have it. Licking his lips Jim drew his hand away and reached for his book.

The Heart of the Desert was supposedly based around one of the tales told in The Arabian Nights but Jim wasn't sure how true that was. If it was he was worried about how bad it would end up being since many stories that were "retellings" or "retakes" on an old one just ended up being painful to read. While that worried him, he also wondered if the book would even be able to have a happy ending. By modern standards many of the stories didn't have what most would consider a 'happy ending.' Still he was excited to read it. There were surprisingly few homosexual alien romance novels out there and the largest number of them were written within the one hundred years after First Contact, when humans were still obsessing over the mysteries of Vulcans and other alien races cultures. They were exotic to Humans and the exotic was always arousing to the senses.

Shaking off his thoughts Jim leaned back and opened the book, carefully making sure not to crease the fragile spine.

_**The Heart of the Desert**_

_**By Victoria Gentry**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**There was once a war that consumed the hearts and souls of many men. It stretched on for many years, burning out the land and the sky until with a shock and a bang the two were wrent asunder. When the fire burned out the sky was filled by darkness and those few who had survived cried out at the loss. For they knew now that they had killed the world that had supported them from the infancy of their race. One by one survivors reached out for each other from around the world. From the forest to the mountains to the islands to the jungles and the burning wastes of the desert they called to each other. **_

_**They were so few, only millions left out of the countless trillions that had once been there laughing and singing, fighting and dying. And so it was decided that with their mother world dying that an Ark would be built and once more, as their forefathers had done, they would reach out into the heavens. **_

_**It was done with great haste as the people watched the lands and the animals around them dying. They moved swiftly gathering as many of the great beasts and plants that still lived around the world, splitting them out in equal number among the four Arks. And with many sighs of joy the people walked onto the Arks and sailed away from their dying home and into the great sea of stars.**_

_**Eventually years passed and the Arks moved deeper into the Sea of Stars until they found themselves a new world to call Home. Espoir, they decided to call the new planet. Hope, for it was all they had upon setting out and it was now in their grasp. And so more years passed and new smaller ships were built to once more sail out in the Sea of Stars, looking for new friends with whom the people of Espoir might trade. And it is on one of these small vessels that our story truly begins.**_

Jim shivered and glanced away from the book. It didn't read as he had expected so far. He had been assuming that by now the two main characters would have met and like most romances either fallen into a torrid love affair or one would be kidnapped by the other only to fall hopelessly for his captor. But that hadn't happened. The start of the book was surprisingly heavy and it made Jim wonder if the whole book would be draped in that feeling. Not that that would be a bad thing, he liked books that made him think and feel for the characters and he was beginning to think this book would be like that. Which might explain why it had been so hard to get a hold of. Musings aside Jim turned the page and went back to reading.

_**There was a merchant ship called Orion that sailed out from Espoir carrying many items of trade, both legal and illegal. The captain of the vessel was a hard man having lived through the Great War. He bore many scars both physical and emotional and many of his crew feared him greatly. They knew that he could be harsh and that he would do everything in his power to sell the items they carried and to find new items, new riches to bring back to Espoir. But they also knew that he did not like to return to Espoir for he did not see it as the home that so many of them did. While their fellows on Espoir called him a great man for going back out into the Sea of Stars to venture into alien territory where at any time he might be killed, his crew did not see him as such. They watched him with eyes full of fear for they had seen him beat them when his anger grew to great and they had even watched him sell off their fellow crew members to aliens who looked upon their fair and exotic coloring with delight.**_

_**And as it had happened before it would happen again. Caelan was the youngest of the crew and by far the fairest of face and form. Caelan was worked as a slave by the captain and no matter how much he was taught by the other crew, he never learned and so everyday the Captains would scream at him and lash out, his hands leaving a vivid pattern of black and blue across Caelan's body. Even though the captain saw him as stupid and useless the captain could not deny the boys golden beauty. The voyages upon the Sea of Stars were long and dangerous and it had been decided years ago that no women would be allowed to sail upon that dark and glorious sea again.**_

_**Caelan loved the silent nights, when he was not hit, when he would not feel betrayed and insulted. For at night when all the ship fell to sleeping, to the dance in the realm of dreams, the anger would leave the captain and his touch, once bruising and painful, would become gentle and coaxing. It was at night, surrounded by darkness that Caelan would be introduced to the world of physical pleasures. But the dark only lasted so long and once the day arrived all those terrible things would begin again. So went his life aboard the Orion until one morning the ship sailed through the fire filled light of the atmosphere of a new world. It was not one the Orion had gone to before and they had in fact been warned away from the burning lands of Vulcan by many other races. For the people of Vulcan were a wild group of warriors and many of the others peoples they had traded with told grave stories of the brutality of Vulcans and of their cold and unfeeling hearts. **_

_**Caelan though was a simple lad and although he could see a new fear in the eyes of the crew he did not understand. He knew not who the Vulcans were and of the great strength and ferocity of their warriors. All he knew was that the world below them, growing ever closer was covered in red and gold sands stretching as far as his eyes could see with towers of bronze and red stone rising up out of the sands like ancient monoliths of the old dead world called Earth.**_

"_**Caelan," barked out the captain. "Go with Toan to gather the crate of fruit and the water jugs. We will not keep the Vulcan's waiting."**_

_**Caelan looked to the first officer of the ship who glanced quickly away with a strange look in his eyes. The first officer, Toan, was strangely quiet as the two began moving samples of the fruit into smaller boxes along with two small jars of the fresh water from the mountain spring of Espoir. It did not take long to do and even though Caelan was not as smart as Toan he did not think this was something he could fail at. Two of each fruit would be take by to the planet by Toan and the captain and Caelan would be placed in charge of carrying the two small jars of water.**_

Jim set the book down and sighed. He was getting sucked into the story, true, but damn it he wanted a bit more smut! He had been hoping to read a bit of smut to get himself flustered and aroused enough to begin masturbating while thinking of Spock without feeling guilty. So far it wasn't working. Frustrated Jim picked the book back up and flipped to a random page.

_**On the planet Vulcan there was a great Sa-te'kru called Shervic. He was a Lord of armies and guards and servants and dependants. He had two sons, one in the prime of manhood and the other a youth of some five summers. The oldest son, Kalelothran was a handsome man and his Father's pride. For two years now he had been apprenticed to his Father's best warrior and for those two years he had done as his Father and Master bid and removed himself from the tangled web of emotions that resided in the arms and loins of women. He had spent his days in the burning sun working to become as strong and honorable a warrior as his Master. But today, on the anniversary of his Mother's death he was to receive a guest of his Father's.**_

_**He had not known what to expect. Perhaps another youth meant to stay with them as a foster, to strengthen ties with one of the neighboring clans? Perhaps a biddable female that his Father meant to make his bride? Kalelothran was not sure what he truly expected but it was most certainly not the golden beauty that stood across the courtyard from him. **_

_**Kaleolthran turned to look at his father. "My Lord, I do not understand. Who is this…this ri-fainusu?"**_

_**Shervic looked at his favored son. "He is known to his people as Caelan, but we shall call him Dorli'kum for he is an honorable child who has captured my heart. He is the child of the Bringer of Water and as such he shall be honored while in our home." Shervic turned to look at his son, watching carefully how his son's eyes traced over the ri-fainusu, Dorli'kum. He well understood his son fascination with the youth. Dorli'kum was of skin pale as moonlight with hair the bright gold of the midday sun with eyes as green as the first spring of plants that followed the great rains. "I shall leave him in your care my son for he shall be your Sa-telsu while you are a warrior."**_

"_**And when I am not a warrior?"**_

_**Shervic looked away from Dorli'kum as the boy traced his hands over the carved stone walls that surrounded his son's private garden. "When the time comes we shall talk further."**_

Jim smiled as he finished the page. From what he was reading it looked like this would be a very good story if he read it all the way through. But tonight he was more in the mood to skim the story for the smutty parts. He could read it from cover to cover, later. Smiling Jim let one hand drift down his chest, tweaking his nipples and rubbing over them until they hardened under his fingers. The muscles of his stomach clenched and trembled and his breath rushed out from between his lips. Between his legs his cock twitched in interest at the fingers teasing across his flesh. Licking his lips Jim drew his hand back and flipped through the book to another chapter. He hadn't gotten to the smut yet so he would need to draw out his pleasure a bit longer.

_**Caelan was not sure how long he had been away from the Orion but he found he didn't care. He did not miss the captain or the crew as he had though he would while standing in the red desert with Shervic watching the Orion lift off and fly back through the firesky into the Sea of Stars. For the first time in his life, Caelan could feel warm attention from someone. It was also the first time he felt as if he might truly belong. He could not speak the complicated language as well as Kaleolthran and his Father could but he was learning and even though his words often came out wrong Kaleolthran never looked at him as if he was stupid as the crew had done. It was…pleasing to think that for once he wasn't just Stupid Caelan. He was Dorli'kum child of the Bringer of Water. He was Dorli'kum, sa-telsu to Prince Kaleolthran.**_

_**Caelan smiled at Kaleolthran who was sitting beside him under the day-tent. Kaleolthran was so kind to him. Kinder than the crew and kinder than the captain during the dark time. Kaleolthran looked at him with warm eyes and did not strike him when he made a mistake nor tease him because he could not speak properly. Kaleolthran smiled at him and stroked his hair and told him he was lovely. He taught him words and taught him to write…and taught him to love.**_

"_**I love you."**_

_**Kaleolthran blinked slowly and tilted his head to look at Dorli'kum. "What?"**_

"_**I love you."**_

_**Kaleolthran's lips twitched at the corners and he reached out, one large olive toned hand stroking along Caelan's temple and down over his cheek and along his jaw. His touch was soft and gentle as always, as if Kaleolthran was afraid he might break Caelan. **_

"_**I love you, Kaleolthran."**_

_**Kaleolthran leaned forward and slid his lips over Caelan's, claiming the Humans mouth for his own. As always Dorli'kum tasted of the fruit that he had brought with him to Vulcan. Kaleolthran loved to watch him eat the round fuzzy fruit. To watch the juices spill out around those pink lips and spill down the cream colored flesh of his throat. **_

_**Letting his lips trail away from Dorli'kum's lips Kaleolthran began to trace his tongue down his Humans throat along the path of the fruits juices to where they pooled in the dip of his collarbone. Dorli'kum tilted his head back a let out the little gasping cries that Kaleolthran was becoming very fond of. Vulcan's as a rule did not express their pleasure so vocally nor so whole heartedly as Humans seemed want to do, or at least as his Human did. That however, spurred Kaleolthran's pleasure even higher. His hands slid over his lover's clothes, pulling them from Dorli'kum's body, barring his pale flesh to the harsh sun and Kaleolthran's hungry gaze.**_

_**Dorli'kum lay beneath him, those hauntingly open green eyes gazing up at hi with such honest lounging, cut deep into Kaleolthran's soul, drawing from it a spark of emotion that he once more pushed away. Emotions were not the Vulcan way.**_

"_**Kaleolthran…" moaned Caelan. "Kaleolthran…love you."**_

_**With ease of his greater than Human strength, Kaleolthran pulled Dorli'kum up from the ground to sit sideways on his lap as Kaleolthran reached to draw him ever closer. Their lips met again and Caelen moaned into his sa-telsus mouth. Kaleolthran's hands were so strong and they never hesitated, never wavered over where to touch or how to give Caelan pleasure. They were nothing like the captain's hands.**_

"_**You are mine, Dorli'kum. Mine," growled Kaleolthran. "Mine and no others."**_

"_**Yes," Caelan cried out as Kaleolthran's fingers sank into the depths of his body, striking the little bundle of nerves hidden within. **_

"_**Does it hurt?"**_

"_**Hurt?" Caelan let his head drop back against Kaleolthran's shoulder. "Kaleolthran has never hurt me." Caelan let his wide smile beam up at his lover. He had never smiled so much until he had been left here. Here were he was wanted. Where he was needed. He never wished to leave. **_

"_**Good." Kaleolthran shifted him again and Caelan found himself seated on the warm ground between his sa-telsu's spread legs, watching as the wet slit low on his pelvis was pressed open by the jade colored shaft rising out from Kaleolthran's body. The head of the organ was already darkening further into a rich emerald green from all the blood and what looked like two thick, winding veins pulled away from the erect organ and began to dance around it, reaching out towards Caelan's own dripping cock.**_

"_**Come to me, Dorli'kum." **_

_**Caelan whimpered and crawled back into Kaleolthran's lap, raising his hips high enough so that Kaleolthran could direct him down onto his penis even as those dancing tendril slithered over Caelan's thighs, leaving a thick wetness trailing across his skin.**_

"_**I love you," gasped Caelan as Kaleolthran's hard shaft thrust up into his body.**_

The book slipped out of Jim's fingers to fall on his thigh before tipping over onto the bed. He didn't care though. His hand was already dripping with lube as he slicked up his green dildo. His own cock was aching now from imagining what they must look like. The golden Caelan naked and aroused, spread open wide for that strange alien cock. He could imagine them in that desert garden where the King or a servant could just walk in and see them. Their bodies joined together in that primal age-old rhythm.

Gasping Jim spread his legs wider and slid the wet head of the dildo along his crack until it found his entrance and pushed in. It burned a bit at first, but the little flare of pain only made the pleasure that followed that much richer. His rectal muscles spasumed around the intrusion making him gasp as the head pressed into his prostrate.

"Oh shit!"

Jim moaned and imagined what it would be like to sit atop Spock's lap like that. To feel Spock's throbbing cock moving inside his body. Inside him!

"God…fuck, yeah."

Jim wrapped his free hand around his dick, tugging up the shaft and around the head, his thumb pressing against the bundle of nerves beneath the head where the foreskin connected to the shaft. He wasn't going to last long. It had been too long and he had been too keyed up all day waiting for this chance.

Closing his eyes he imagined looking down into Spock's warm brown eyes as Spock drove up into his body, those tendrils the book described fondling Jim's cock in rhythm to Spock's thrusts. He could see Spock hands, with those long graceful fingers, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Jim beat he would feel those bruises for weeks. A constant reminder of Spock's desire…his pleasure from taking Jim.

Crying out Jim's body arched up from the bed as his cock pulsed, streams of white shooting out to cover his belly and his fist as his orgasm washed over him.

He lay there, wrecked and gasping for several minutes. Sleep was begging to pull him under, but the feel of the thick press of the dildo in his bowls was distracting him. Groaning Jim's hand twitched where it rested on the bed, before he lifted it up and slid the dildo out with a squelch. The green false flesh of the dildo glittered under the low lights from the remaining lube Jim had slathered on. It would need to be cleaned before he could put it away, but for now he was too relaxed and tired to care.

With a crooked smile Jim pushed the dildo to the other side of the bed where it's case still sat, and let sleep pull him into its warm arms.

_**Tbc…**_

**AN: Translation**

**Sa-te'kru: **a reigning male monarch; a male sovereign

**Ri-Fainusu: **Stranger; one who is neither a friend nor an acquaintance; a foreigner, newcomer, or outsider

**Dorli: **honourable; deserving or winning honor and respect; bringing distinction or recognition

**Kum: **the act of catching, taking, or winning, as by force or skill; one that has been seized, caught, or won; a catch or prize

**Sa-telsu: **a male spouse; husband


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****  
><strong>

He knew what he was doing was immoral and creepy and would easily get him neck pinched and tossed out an airlock if Spock ever found out, not to mention what Bones would do if he found out Jim had hacked through the security on the medical files. But honestly he was desperate. He hadn't had a bed partner other than his own right hand in almost two years now. Sure he had gotten close to getting laid on one or two occasions but damned if Spock didn't show up out of nowhere to cock block him, or of course the lovely young woman chatting him up would end up being evil with a capital E. Totally not sexy.

So here he was, skulking around his own ship, hacking through the Federations best security systems just to steal a copy of one of his own crew's medical files. Yeah, what a great Captain he was turning out to be. Pushing away the guilt that was growing in his gut Jim scanned through the information in the latest medical scan and began to compile it into a line of code. Next he pulled up Spock's photo and found the CMYK code for the various tones that made up Spock's skin tone and plugged them into the tone. It wouldn't be a hundred percent accurate, not without a photo of Spock's penis while it was erect, but it was as close as Jim could get. The third and final step he had been working on for almost a year. It took longer than Jim would have liked but there wasn't a lot of time where the science labs were empty and he was free, but over the last year he had come up with the perfect equation to ensure his little masterpiece felt like real erect penile flesh. If he ever retired from Starfleet he could make a fortune with this equation.

Rubbing his eyes with his fist, Jim copied the information into his private replicator, which he had already altered to replicate more than just basic food, and pressed the start button. Licking his lips, Jim took a step back, unconsciously holding his breath with anticipation. For a moment it seemed as if nothing would happen but slowly the replicators light turned green and Jim could hear the soft 'whirrr' of the replicator creating the item he had requested. A moment later the light on the replicator went off and there sitting in the tray at the bottom was his creation. A tremor of anticipation worked its way down his spin to settle deep in his belly as he stepped forward and wrapped tentative fingers around the smooth jade colored flesh.

'_God,'_ Jim moaned. It really did feel like living flesh, strong as steel but soft as silk and warm as his Vulcan's real flesh. A smirk stretched across his face as he realized that he had gotten away with it. Spock hadn't COMM'd him or come barging in asking about the unauthorized access to his medical records or for the tampering with the replicator. Jim was safe. The Spock-tacular Dildo was his and no one seemed to be the wiser. Now all he had to do was decide how to use it.

Licking his lips Jim took a deep breath and forcibly relaxed the tense muscles in his shoulders, his fingers tracing on the man-made flash in his hands. He let himself accept that although he couldn't have the man he could have this. This moment was his. His pleasure and his secret desire.

Stepping further away from the replicator Jim double checked that his room was locked and no one could interrupt. Seeing that the door was locked and only the CMO's medical override could open the door, Jim went back into his bedroom. Carefully setting his new toy down on his bed, Jim went to grab his lube from where he had stored it. Like he did every time, Jim went about the ritual of shedding his Command uniform, relaxing into his skin and allowing himself to forget the rigors of Command for the next while. It was always nice to shed that extra skin that protected him from forging any unacceptable relationship with his crew because Jim had to face that he was a social guy. He loved talking with people and being Captain made that rather hard to do. He had to walk too fine a line sometimes because if he wasn't careful he could easily go from the friendly Captain to the sexual-harassment-waiting-to-happen-Captain. And Jim really didn't want to be that guy, especially when he had so much hype to live up to as George Kirk's son and being the cadet who saved Earth from time-traveling Romulans. Everyone was watching him, and while that was a bit of a turn-on for him, in this case it just made him uncomfortable. There was a difference between people watching you masturbate or have sex than there was having them watch you just waiting for you to fail. He knew there were a few people praying for him to have an epic fail in the midst of the public eye. He wouldn't give them that though.

Jim shook the dark thoughts that hovered around the edges of his mind away. He wasn't here to worry about plots of his downfall or the vicious way the paparazzi watched his every move. He was safe in his own cabin and he had hours until he needed to be back on duty. It was a rare moment of calm and Jim planned to use every minute of it he could to his own pleasure.

Realizing his own thoughts had killed the erection that had grown as he took hold of his newest toy Jim sighed and looked over at his bookshelf. He could read a bit more of The Heart of the Desert to get back in the mood. Thinking it over for a moment Jim finally sighed and got up to get the book. He wasn't really in the mood to read but he also found his imagination was dead tired from hours of reading brain-killing reports.

Frustrated and wanting to get back into that aroused mindset, Jim set the old paperback on his bed next to his new Spock-tacular dildo and began to pull his cloths off. After a careful sniff revealed the cloths were still clean enough to wear for at least one more day, Jim folded them and set them aside. Giving his back one last stretch, Jim hopped onto the bed and picked up the book, picking up at the last spot he had read.

_**Kaleolthran was pleased with his life. He had a fine lover in Dorli'kum. The Bringer of Water brought him a greater status among the warriors of his clan. Dorli'kum was far more beautiful in his strange golden colors than any of the warriors that Kaleolthran had trained with. The Bringer of Water was a prize to be envied and Kaleolthran was proud to show him off. Dorli'kum learned slowly and sometimes it angered Kaleolthran that he couldn't make the other understand him better, but he could not help but think that one day Dorli'kum's people would return to Vulcan and take Kaleolthran with them into the Heavens. He was not meant to be a warrior like his younger brother or his cousins. He preferred his books and the solitude of his chambers to the hot tents the warriors lived in while training.**_

_**He knew not how long he had left before he would be called back to arms by his Father and the prospect of leaving Dorli'kum alone was daunting. He feared that another may come to take what he so coveted while he was on a mission of war. Many men knew such was the lot of their lives, but he cared not for it. It was one thing to have a wife stolen away by enemies but another to have Sa-telsu stolen away. Dorli'kum was not a warrior that could fight off an enemy alone as the Sa'telsu of a Sa-te'kru's son should. He was soft as a woman, his body fragile in the heat of the sun.**_

_**Gazing over at Dorli'kum's sleeping body, Kaleolthran found a deep hunger overwhelm him. Dorli'kum was his and his alone. No other would ever take the golden child of The Bringer of Water. His lok swelled and the el'ru-lok separated from the stiffening flesh to waving about beneath the blankets, searching out the body of his ashal'veh. Letting a deep growl rumble up in his chest, Kaleolthran rose up on the bed and moved to sit at Dorli'kum's feet. The blankets were quickly tossed aside and Kaleolthran smiled as he watched his ashal'veh murmur agitatedly and shift on the bed before him. Carefully, he reached out and let his hands glide a burning path up the silken legs, spreading them wider so that he might kneel between them, ever closer to his prize.**_

_**His el'ru-lok surged forward, wrapping themselves around the limp manhood, resting between those golden thighs. Dorli'kum moaned, his legs spreading wider and Kaleolthran smiled realizing that his ashal'veh was still sleeping.**_

"_**What good dreams you must have, Dorli'kum," he murmured as he leaned forward, his aching lok nudging at the hidden entrance between those sacred thighs. The way in was still slick with their love making, easing his passage to that secret warmth. His el'ru-lok twisted and coiled about his lovers slowly engorging flesh like love struck ivy, making the small body arch beneath him, those jem like eyes blinking open as he thrust himself deeper.**_

Jim groaned, his hands clenching on the fragile paper of the book as his hips wiggled against the bed, his own hole aching for the fullness of that hot Vulcan cock. Blindly reaching out, he grabbed the tube of lube, squeezing a large dollop onto his own fingers. Licking his lips he dropped the book to the bed and reached for his own organ, slicking it up as he pumped it, drawing out another loud moan. Swallowing Jim bucked into his fist several moved times before catching sight of his newest toy resting innocently on his blanket, it soft crown pressing into his hips as the bed rocked with his movements.

"Fuck…okay," Jim moaned at the loss but forced his hands of his cock. It was at full mast already, a thick clear drop of precum already wetting the tip. He could feel his pulse jumping with his increasing pleasure as he re-slicked his fingers and slipped them through the tight muscle below. The clench of his own inner walls had his heart jack hammering against his ribs. Just a little more and he could finally feel the heavy weight of that Vulcan cock inside, pressing against his every sweet spot, driving him to a madness of aching want.

"Spock," he moaned as his finger twisted, reaching blindly for the little knob of pleasure hidden inside. "AHHH...oh fuck, Spock!"

The photos he had pulled up in the medical files had mentioned and shown nothing that looked like the prehensile tentacles mentioned in the story, but Jim couldn't help but wonder what that would feel like. Maybe Spock really did have some and they just couldn't be seen until he was aroused? He could only imagine what that would feel like. The heavy weight of Spock pressing him down into the mattress, his hands like hot brands on Jim's eager flesh, mapping him out through careful, lingering touches.

Gasping again, Jim grabbed his Spock dildo and hastily slicked it up with lube, fumbling to press it inside in his haze of pleasure.

It would be amazing, he just knew it. Spock would be so big, stretching him beyond what his few male lovers ever had. The heat of his body melting into Jim's bones as their hips pressed together in the eager dance of lovers throughout space and time. Spock would touch him and know his every want, his every hidden desire and make Jim whimper with the pleasure of it. Those soulful doe eyes dark with passion carefully controlled with Vulcan strength, waiting for just the right moment to be unleashed upon Jim's trembling flesh.

Jim tossed his head against the pillow, sweat being shook lose as he moaned and withered like a whore. His eyes stayed closed trying to picture Spock above him even as one hand worked the dildo deeper, pressing almost violently against his prostrate as the other worked his engorged penis, squeezing and sliding up and down the impressive shaft as more and more liquid dribbled out of the tip. He was so close. Too close. He didn't want it to end.

The dildo pressed in deeper, stroking in on his prostrate as Jim's thumb on his other hand pressed up along the vein on the underside of his own erection, sending shivers up his spine. With a gasp and a shocked cry Jim felt his balls draw up as his climax rose from the depth like a leviathan, overtaking him before he was even aware it was approaching.

For a long time Jim could only lay there, gasping for breath, the green Spock-tacular dildo still pressed inside. His own muscles were slowly pushing it out, sending out small shockwaves of pleasure that was almost pain to his over sensitized nerves. His cum was streaked across his chest, cooling into a sticky paste but he didn't care. The mellow haze filling him up after the sudden orgasm was to perfect to ruin by moving.

Smiling Jim closed his eyes. He would certainly be doing that again soon.

**AN:** I am freely admitting to using a feature from Amanda Warrington's Spirk fic "Higher Love" in this chapter. I don't know about the rest of you but I really enjoyed the idea of Jim and Spock buying dildos of each others junk while on shoreleave.

Lok – Penis; male organ of copulation in higher vertebrates, homologous with the clitoris; in mammals, it also serves as the male organ of urinary excretion

El'ru-lok – those tentacles on his penis, this word is made up of el'ru, meaning hand and lok, meaning penis.

Ashal'veh - Darling ; person; term of endearment


End file.
